Lovi meet Maria
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Lovi is staying at Spain's house because of the mafia, when Mexico comes to visit! But when he tries to use his "Italian charm" on her it doesn't work! WHAT? My OC Mexico and maybe OOC Lovi  I call it his soft side  and rated T for language! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! So this is my first Hetalia Fic... I don't know weather it should be a one shot just to introduce my OC Mexico or should it be a series of something happening... You tell me I MEAN IF YOU WANT! EEP! I don't mean to order you around... So uh... enjoy the story.**

**Lovino POV**

I woke up to the sound of "Awww"s and "You're so cute"s. I looked at the clock next to my bed, 3:15 AM! What the hell could Antonio be doing up so early, and who the hell was he calling cute.

"Oh hon, hon~! So beautiful so young!" _Wait! That perv is here!_

"Yah! Toni, you never told us your sister was so cute!" _That Nazi bastard too! And wait... Sister?_

"That's it!" I yelled getting out of bed running through the door in only my Italian flag boxers, and I followed the sound of the voices. I was staying at Antonio's house for a couple weeks because my boss had told me I was in danger of the mafia coming after me. _Dammit where are they!_ Finally I went down stairs to the living room and saw Antonio hugging someone, Francis with a rose in his hand flailing it around, and Gilbert rambling on about how awesome he supposedly was.

"What the hell is all noise about?" I screamed still half asleep and ready to head-but someone. Antonio turned around with a girl about my age, with black hair struggling to get out of his crushing hug. Francis and Gilbert looked up with shocked expressions.

"Lovi~! You're just in time! This is my little Sister–" he was cut off by the girl,

"Don't call me that, España!" She had an accent like Antonio's but just a bit off.

"But you are!" The girl finally got out of his grip and took a few steps back until she was out of reach from Antonio's deadly hug.

"No! I am not! Just because I used to 'belong' to you does not mean I'm your little sister! And you blond perv!" I just stood there watching her tell of Antonio and Francis, "Touch me again and I swear I will kick you in your-"

"Maria!" Antonio screamed before she could continue. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to me."

"Hi, sorry about that. I'm Mexico, but you can call me Maria. Spain used to be my... Boss I guess you could say." I looked at her. She had on a flowing red dress and sandals; her skin was a bit darker than Antonio's and it was perfectly smooth. Her brown eyes filled with venom and anger not two minutes ago were filled with a friendly glow. Her curly black hair went down to her elbows, moving with her when she talked.

"Uh... Hello?" She waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Yah. He was my boss too." I jumped but still kept my cool.

"Oh, poor thing." She said smiling again. Just them Spain jumped on her hugging her from behind.

"So, Maria! Not that I don't love having you visit but can I get a reason?" He asked, smiling at poor Maria.

"Well I just... needed a break and I was wondering if I..."

"Could stay here? Sure! I have plenty of rooms!" He smiled bigger. She smiled back but her eyes gave her away. She was annoyed, and ready to kill. _This girl is interesting._

"Lovi!" Spain pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What bastard?" He asked, remembering the time, and how tired he was.

"Could you show Maria to the room that is right next to yours!" Then he stepped closer to me and added, "I have to make sure these two don't break anything." I nodded way to sleepy to argue.

"Come one Maria." She nodded and followed me up the stairs. I led her through the halls... Well maybe _led_ isn't the right word. It seemed she new these halls like her own house. _How long did Antonio have control over her?_ I thought as we arrived to the door next to my room.

"Well, here we are." I made a hand gesture to the door.

"Gracias. Oh and sorry if I woke you up earlier. I'm an early riser and I would think España would still be too." She apologized, and despite the time it was, and the tiredness Lovino was becoming oh, so aware of, his Italian charm took over.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was just lying in bed awake anyways. No big deal." I said getting closer to her with every word. When I saw her skin turn light pink I smirked, stood up and walked towards my door saying a "good night" over my shoulder. Just before I closed the door I heard a quiet "Buenas noches". Once I got back on my bed I realized that, that was the smallest reaction I had ever gotten from a girl when he used his Italian charm. Most girls would blush madly, stutter, or if they could talk it would be breathless. This girl only, barley blushed and she regained her composure in a few seconds. _Maybe she's as thick headed as Antonio... No she seems smart._ He thought laying his head on his pillow.

"I was just tired. That wasn't my full charm." I reassured myself.

**Maria POV**

"... No big deal." By now the boy wasn't even an inch away. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I knew it did when he smirked and walked away.

"Good night." He said before entering his room. I took a deep breath and responded.

"Buenas noches." I heard the click of a door and I walked in my room, it was nice. The walls were a soft brown that reminded me of the earth, while the floor was wood. There were flowers of every color everywhere. Purple, red, and blue everywhere. On the dresser (that one of España's servants already put her clothes in), by the window, and-

"España." I whispered aloud. On the bedside table there was a vase filled with Dahlia pinnatas, Mexico's National flower. Then it hit her, the memory of running through España's house, Him getting annoyed that I would be teaching kids Her mother's Native tongue instead of Spanish, him sending her to her room and her crying for being scolded. He would come in and give her a big bouquet of Dahlia pinnatas and a hug. She would always laugh when he allowed her to put flowers in his hair, making him look like a girl with really short hair. In the end he would always put a flower in her hair and say,

"Estaàs tan bonita. No llores (You are so pretty, Don't cry)." He was always so nice to me, I loved him like my big brother but when I found out he killed my mother, Azteca, I didn't want him as my big brother, half out of anger and half out of out of fear. So I rebelled. I won, he left, and that's when I noticed I needed him. America practically stole my land and my glasses (Texas).

"I'm strong I don't need a big brother anymore." I reassured my self slipping out of my sandals and walking over to the flowers on the bedside table. I took one and smiled, walking over to my mirror and putting it in my hair. I could practically see myself as a little girl with España standing next to me laughing and hugging me. I felt a tear role down my cheek, and it brought me back to the real world. I grabbed a tissue and walking over to the window as I dried my tears.

I laughed when I saw a big garden full of tomatoes. Just then I had a great idea. I ran out of the room with no shoes and through the halls making no noise. I slowly snuck passed the staircase where the bad friends trio (as they liked to call themselves) were drinking and laughing.

"If I remember correctly..." I smiled as I saw the window that had a ladder under it, right next to the garden. I opened it and a slight breeze rolled in. I smiled loving the smell of the earth all around me, instead of hearing cars, and people screaming, and sirens. I had been spending time in New York with angry Alfred, trying to work out some... 'Problems'. I started climbing down the ladder and when I was a few feet from the ground I jumped down, feeling the mud between my toes.

Running to the garden I pulled her my hair into a ponytail the flower still there. When I got to the garden I looked for a basket, successful in my search I began to pick tomatoes. When the row of tomato plants ended I was surprised to see chilies growing as well. I giggled remembering the face España made when he took a bite out of a chili instead of a bell pepper. I gathered my ingredients for my surprise meal. My red dress getting dirty in some places while my face was dirty almost everywhere. I didn't care I was having fun and not worrying about that pinchi gringo.

**Lovino POV**

I couldn't go back too sleep so I decided to take a shower and get dressed. I had to wear Antonio's red T-shirt and Dark jeans because in the rush I had to leave my place I didn't get to pack. When I was done I went downstairs with wet hair. Luckily the perv and the Nazi were gone but Antonio was asleep with a rose in his hair.

"Idiot." I said pushing him off the couch. He landed with an umph!

"A-ah. Wh-what's going OOOOONNNN" he yawned and stretched.

"I want to watch T.V and you were in my way so I moved you. You got a problem with that?" I said still bitter about last night, and how I didn't get a reaction out of Maria.

"Awwww! Lovi! You're troubled! Tell me what's wrong." Antonio got on the couch and hugged and snuggled against Lovino.

"Get off me you damn bastard!" I pushed him off the couch yet again. This time Antonio landing flat on his butt.

"Ow! Lovi! That hurt... But I'll for give you if you tell boss what's wrong!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Shut up bastard! Why should I tell you?" I screamed. Antonio opened his mouth to say something but a servant interrupted him.

"Sir España! Ella no está en su cuarto!"  
"¿Quién?"  
"Maria!"

"Shit!" Antonio mumbled getting off the floor and running upstairs.

"What happened?" I asked for once wishing I knew Spanish.

"Maria is gone!" He replied running through the halls to her room. When he got there the bed wasn't even used, her sandals were there, and a tissue was on the floor, but she wasn't there.

"Maria!" Antonio yelled even thought she obviously wasn't there. He ran over to the window where the tissue lay and looked out. He visibly relaxed a warm smile spread across his face. I walked over to the window and saw Maria in the garden pick tomatoes and chilies. Antonio ran out of the room but I couldn't leave. She looked so happy, so carefree, so relaxed. _I wish I could be like that._

I smiled, for the first time in forever I smiled, not smirked, not faked a smile so Antonio would leave me alone, but I actually smiled. Just at the thought of being carefree away from the mafia, work, stress all those things a country had to worry about. _What if I actually did_? Suddenly I ran after Antonio, following his fading footsteps. I caught him at an open window smiling fondly at Maria again.

"Antonio?" I asked breaking into his thoughts. He jumped and looked at me and smiled, but it wasn't one of his normal smiles. I could tell it was fake, and it looked a little wistful.

"Si! Let's go!" He hopped on the windowsill and lowered his legs. Then backwards started climbing down a ladder. I followed right after. Soon Antonio was on the ground and I was chasing after him. He ran right up to Maria and hugged her. From the back I couldn't tell what her expression was but it didn't look like she struggled until a couple moments passed.

"Dèjame, España!" She struggled and kicked but it looked like she was holding something she didn't want to drop. Antonio let her go.

"Hermana! You gathered tomatoes and chilies! What are you planning to do?" He asked her happily. She finally turned and I saw her face was dirty, and she had an interesting looking flower in her hair.

"I plan to cook for you." She responded in a calm voice.

"For me?" She nodded.

"And for Lovino." He looked at me quickly then straight back to Spain. _Ha. So she reacts the day after._

"Of course! What are you making Princesa?"

"Do call me that!" Spain pouted.

"Why not! Let big brother treat you like a princess!"

"Do you not get how perverted you sound? And you're not my big brother!" She stormed off passing me and nodding still not making eye contact. Once she got to the ladder she skillfully made her way up only using one arm. I followed after her leaving Antonio to sulk by himself. When I got back up she was already walking downstairs to the kitchen. (How did she know where it was?) By the time I got there she was putting the stuff down, not noticing I was there. I took this to my advantage I was going to get the reaction out of her even if it was the last thing I did. So I walked over and stood behind her. She had her head down and it looked like she was trying to calm down.

"Boo." I whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned around her eyes wide. I smirked at her letting my Italian charm take over. "Did I scare you?" I said leaning closer to her.

"Just a little." She responded quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I inched closer.

"Oh? But you said boo." She replied. I could tell she was having a hard time controlling herself but she still managed. I was getting closer but I needed to turn it up, so I put on the most seductive smirk I could manage.

"Well I didn't really think you would be scared." I replied innocently, yet flirtatiously (if that makes sense). She smirk right back.

"It's not working Lovino. You can't get my heart to race faster just by a seductive smirk and sneak attacks." He froze maybe just two inches from her face. I gulped.

"I-I" I stuttered out.

"I'm pretty sure you were trying to get a big blushy reaction out of me. Right?" She leaned forward drawing our faces close. It was her turn to smirk at my blush. Wait... what? I don't blush, I breathed deeply and swallowed hard as she moved forward. Suddenly she moved up fast and kissed the end of my nose. I blushed deep red.

"Oops. Look like I got the reaction from you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get cleaned up." She walked passed me victorious. When she was up the stairs I released a breath I was apparently holding.

"Shit." I breathed looking down trying to get my blush under control. "Damn Mexican." I mumbled.

"What's wrong Lovi?" I looked up and blushed even more

"Nothing's wrong bastard! Why do you keep asking?" Antonio looked hurt.

"Sorry." He looked down and turned to walk away. _Weird he didn't even comment on me being as red as a tomato._ I shook my head and went to the living room to watch T.V my first intention. There was nothing good on so I just watched the news for Italy to see what was going on.

"_The mafia strikes again!" _the newscaster said in Italian_ "They started randomly attacking Italian citizens and not giving reasons."_ Shit so they already were looking for me. _"This attack has driven citizens crazy and driven them to–"_ _**RING! RING! RING! **_I turned off the T.V and ran to the phone, but Maria had beaten me and she was cringing away from who ever was talking.

"I'm sorry!" She was saying. Clutching her black dress in what looked like fear.

"No! I will not tell you where they–" She stopped cringing away again.

"Then why don't you just stop? Please! We have problems too! And your country seems the best to runaway to!" She held the phone from her ear. Even I who was a good three feet away could hear.

"You're helping Egypt but you aren't helping me! I–" She stopped and I could still hear the voice. When it stopped she didn't say anything. I saw a tear role down her cheek and she blinked hard to get it away.

"One time! And I was depressed... I fell in with the wrong people! Don't use it against me! _Please._" Her voice cracked and she full out cried, tears, snot, and sobs. I wanted to comfort her but I was frozen and I didn't know how.

"I won't tell you!" she hung up the phone with her last words. I hid behind the door as she turn and ran to who knows where this time.

**Me: Kay so I've decided through the story that imma try to make this a series of stuff. Can you guess who was on the phone? Don't you love how Maria turned the Italian charm against Lovino? Did you like Lovi's soft side... Or was it OOC? And what's wrong with Spain? I hopped you liked, criticize me but please don't flame. OH and also what did you think of Maria's memory of Spain? Kay once again I hope you like! Um... Next chapter there will be a special guest in the author's note! Yeah that's it hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! So first soooorrrryyy this is so late... I really don't think I have anyone reading this so hopefully it's ok! Second there is a small change in the story, Azteca is Maria's sister. Not mom, sister. So yeah... Oh! I promised a guest star for the author notes and here... he... IS!**

**Romano: Sup *Eating a tomato***

**Me: Hey! That was my last tomato!**

**Romano: Yea so?**

**Me: Bu- yo- gar! Well now I have to go buy some more tomatoes!**

**Romano: Good *bite* cus I'm almost done with this one *bite***

**Me: GAH! I don't get what she sees in you!**

**Romano: *Choke* Wh-What! Who?**

Me: Whoops I gotta go buy some tomatoes bye! Oh and readers enjoy the story while I'm gone! Oh and incase you didn't know the italics are thoughts! KAY BYEEEE!

**Romano: WAIT! Dammit! **

**POV**

Frozen, I watched as Maria ran up the stairs. _What the fuck was that about?_ When I heard a door slam I made a mental note to find out who just called and ran up stairs to her door. I was about to knock when I heard a sob from inside. I hadn't known her for a long time but Maria didn't seem like the kind of girl to cry that much. Maybe I was wrong but either way if I did knock what would I say? I didn't know how to comfort her! _Shit... I think asking Spain is my only option!_ If you know me you know I hate asking Spain for help... I hate it with an unholy passion that cannot be described. Yet I didn't want Maria to cry anymore. _Damn bastard better help her! _I ran over to Spain's room hoping he was there. For once luck was on my side.

"Lovi?" Spain asked looking at me from behind a book he was reading. "Loooovvvviiii?" He asked again. I didn't know what to say. I sure as hell wasn't going to ask him to help but I need him to get his sister to stop crying! (N-not that I cared or anything!)  
"I..." I took a deep breath. "Maria is crying and I-" I was cut off by Spain running right past me dropping the book in the process. "thought I should let you know." I finished. I heard a door open and close and assumed he was inside her room. I sighed. _Well, that wasn't so bad... I didn't even ask for anything. He really cares about that Mexican. _I walked over to the book he was reading. The cover was brown leather with weird designs on it and it didn't have a title. _Huh? _I opened it and the first thing a saw was a picture of Spain with flowers in his hair smiling his stupid smile. _An album?_

I turned the page and saw a short girl with black hair in a tree sticking her tongue out at the camera. Her white dress (that was torn and dirty) had a purple bow around the waist and frills on the bottom. Underneath the picture there was a caption.

"Maria's primera misa (Maria's first mass)" I tried to remember what it meant but my mind was blank... All I understood was the name...

"Maria?" I whispered to my self. Turning the page again I saw Spain and the young Maria making a silly face at the camera. _Well she seemed happy. Why does she hate him now?_ This girl was becoming more of a mystery to me every second. I looked through the pages until I reached a certain photo. It was Maria as a teenager. She was unaware that she was being photographed, and it made the picture all the more interesting.

She was standing on a rock barefoot, holding a bow aiming at something in the distance. Behind the glasses she wore the look in her big brown eyes said she did not want to be disturbed. It looked as though nothing could stop her, not even the black bangs covering one of her eyes, or the fact that the white and gold dress was dancing in the wind. It was scary, beautiful, and intimidating all at the same time. I turned the page hoping for more interesting photos only to find a picture of Spain hugging me as a small child. _The fuck? When did he take that? _Sigh. _Creeper._ I threw the book on the bed and the corner of a... picture (?) stuck out. I pulled on it surprised at what I saw.

**Spain POV**

"Maria is crying and I-" As soon as I heard that my little sister was crying I dropped the photo album and ran to her room. I was surprised to open the door to find Maria curled up under her golden bed sheets. She didn't even moved when I entered. I closed the door gently, and walked over to the fragile little girl.

"Princesa (Princess)?" I asked. Maria mumbled something I didn't hear. "Què?"

"Te dije que no me llame asì (I told you not to call me that)!"

"Si, Si. Perdòname." I apologized. She sniffed. "_What's wrong?_" I asked still in Spanish.

"_Nothing go away._" She threw a pillow at me. I easily dogged and moved to sit next to her on the bed. I broke my heart to see my little Mexico suffer.

"_You were crying. Something is wrong._" I removed the covers from her face. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were closed tight.

"_Who told you that lie?_" She said a bit more lively now.

"_Romano._" She almost, smiled. I could see she wanted to but she was too tired and drained to.

"_Stupid Italian. Why do you hang around him anyways?_" I smiled. She was starting to speak clearly. _Maybe Romano could have cheered her up himself._

"_Don't change the subject. Why were you crying? You never cry!_" she was, after all, my little warrior. She looked exactly like her beautiful sister, with all her skills, and charm, she was too beautiful for her own good. No matter how strong she was, she was a _she._ If a man saw something he liked he would go after it. I needed to protect my beautiful Mexico. A cough from said country brought me back from my thoughts.

"_You ok?_" I put my hand to her forehead and she was burning.

"_Don't touch me._" Maria swatted my hand away weakly. I touched both her rosy cheeks and they too were burning hot.

"_You have a fever! Sleep, rest, and drink a lot of water!_" I started panicking. It had been so long since I took care of someone. Even if Lovino was sick he still had the energy to kick me out of his room.

"_Calm down idiot. I'm fine._" She coughed again.

"_No! Sleep!_" I insisted pulling the covers up to her chin. She gave an attempt at a death glare but I could tell she was too tired to argue. As I walked out I saw her close her eyes. Once outside the door I went back to my room only to find Lovino staring at a very important picture of mine.

**Lovino POV**

It looked like Maria, just older, much older than she was now. The woman was taller and her dark brown eyes looked almost black and endless. Her hair was swaying in the wind. Just like in the picture where Maria was "hunting" she was barefoot on a rock, but she did not have any weapon other than a weak looking spear with what looked like obsidian rock at the end. Tied to it was white feather with blood stained on it. I noticed the necklace she wore had the same kind of feather and the same kind of stains.

She stood out in the portrait due to the fact she was wearing a white dress with golden Aztec like designs on it. Those designs I'd seen them before. I held up the closed album and as the designs matched the golden thread on the woman's dress. Just then someone came up behind me and snatched the book and portrait away from me. It was Spain, and then I remembered.

"How's Maria?" I asked coolly. Acting if it was just curiosity, not the fact that I cared a little bit. Like a REALLY little bit!

"Està bien." Antonio answered in Spanish. Now I wasn't a total idiot when it comes to Spanish... but... I still wanted to make sure he said what I think he said.

"Let's not speak in Spanish tomato bastard." I said sourly. I noticed Antonio slipping the picture in the album while he said, "She's fine." I nodded and asked a question I wanted answered right then and there.

"Who was that?" Antonio seemed defensive right away. This was the first time I'd seen him like this. He was holding the album behind his back and eyes that usually held happiness held regret, and... Sadness?

"An old friend." Antonio was speaking slowly like he had to think about his words. _What the hell is this guy's problem? _

"She looked like a lot like Maria." I stated back slowly. Narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes." just one simple word is all he said. Not a question or a thought just a word. I was about to ask more when the doorbell rang. As fast as Antonio changed from a happy idiot into a defensive one he changed back and ran out of the room without a word.

"What the hell was that?" I asked the air. I shook my head and made my ways down stairs. Spain was already dismissing the servant when I got there. He turned to the door and welcomed the visitors in. From where I was standing I couldn't see them.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Spain asked. Was that nervousness I detected in his voice?

"Oh Antonio! We told you zat we would come visit you sister again!" _French bastard!_

"Oh! Well, uh, she's sick so I'd rather you not bother her." _Still trying to be kind! JUST KICK HIM OUT!_

"Oh! Well ok then come drinking with us! It'll be totally awesome!" _Gah! That fucking Nazi is here too! KICK THEM OUT!_

"Uh I really need to take care of Maria." I could tell Antonio was still trying to be nice.

"Come on it's not fun without you Toni! Right Francis?"

"Oui." I heard a forced laugh from Spain.

"You mean you can't drink without me 'cus I'm the designated driver."

"Pretty much! But It's still so much fun you can still party!"

"By party do you mean drag you to your hotel when you can't walk anymore?" I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Exactly." The two men said at the same time. I was tired of this. Not that I usually minded them dragging Spain away but I was in a particularly bad mood. So I walked out of my hiding spot acting as if I just noticed them.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know what don't answer that just get out." I walked into the kitchen grabbing a tomato out of the basket that was on the counter.

"Gladly! If we can take Antonio with us!" I could practically hear the smirk on France's face. I would have replied but by the swearing and protests (in Spanish) I heard told me they decided to take him whether or not he wanted to. I walked back to where they were only to see France dragging Spain out and Prussia grabbing Spain's car keys. I just stood there watching them and eating my tomato. _What was the big deal with these two?_

"Lovi! Can you take care of Maria?" I could tell it was hard for Antonio to speak because France now had his hand over his mouth. I slowly took another bite of my tomato and ever so slightly I nodded once. With that Antonio was dragged out and the door was slammed shut.

"Idiot." I said to myself with a mouthful of tomato. I paced around the house eating tomato, after tomato not wanting to watch T.V in fear of what the mafia might be doing to find me. Soon I was sprawled on the couch with a half eaten tomato in my mouth. _Time for siesta._ I yawned, closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Maria POV**

I heard the door softly close and I opened my eyes again. Slowly and quietly I got out of bed and made my way over to my small bag. _Crap Spain is gunna treat me like a baby! I got to get him out of the house!_ I pulled out a small black cell phone and dialed the number I just received last night...

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

I was about to give up when a happy (*cough* annoying *cough*) voice answer.

"What's up! You are talking to the most awesome nation EVA!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yet I took a deep breath and in a sweet voice replied.

"Hola Gilbert." I heard a shocked gasp and some shushing before he continued.

"Hey! Maria what's up?"

"Well," I took another deep breath and continued in a very flirtatious voice. "I need some help from the awesome you and the charming Francis." (I almost gagged) I heard a click.

"Allo mon cher!"

"You're on speaker, shoot." I smiled. _Gotcha! Ha! Sis always said to use the fact that I was a girl to my advantage!_

"Well, I need to get Antonio out of the house for a day but he thinks I'm sick, _so_..." I dragged out _so_, "could you two do it? I know you three are really close!" I could practically here the smile on their faces when they said, "Sure!" _Good now I gotta end this before it gets too out of hand._

"Great! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"Oh hon hon~"

"Kesesesese" Both men laughed at the same time.

"So as soon as possible thanks bye!" I hung up quickly. _Well, I feel stupid!_ _That was horrible! What if Spain walked in? Or worse what if Romano walked in! He would never let me hear the end of it!_ I shivered not wanting to think about it anymore. I put my phone back into my bag, grabbed some Spanish money and stuffed it in there to. After that, and putting my bag over my shoulder I walked over to the window looking at the sky. It was still light out side but not for much longer.

**Ding-Dong!**

"That was fast." I ran to my bed getting under the covers just incase Spain came to check on me first. Nope! I heard France's soft voice then Prussia's loud, annoying one. Then... Romano's? Soon after there were protests and swears coming from Spain. I when I heard the door slam I knew it was time to move.

I crawled out of bed opened the door just a bit. I didn't bother to put shoes on it made my footsteps lighter. When I got to the big staircase I saw Romano pacing from the kitchen to the living room. Quickly I hid behind a wall. _Shit I forgot about him! Well then I just have to wait._

Maybe after 20 minutes he didn't come out of the living room for a while. I slowly, and quietly walked down to the door. On my way I saw Lovino sprawled out on the couch sleeping. He (I HATE to say it) looked very attractive. His auburn hair was messy in a way that looked cute, especially with his one flyaway curl bobbing up and down as he breathed. There was a half eaten tomato in his mouth and the juice was dripping around the side of his mouth. His face was relaxed (for once) and then that's when I noticed he had really long eyelashes. I found myself smiling at the sight of the stupid Italian.

"Mmm... Damn mafia leave Feli alone." Lovino dropped the tomato and turned over. I jumped thinking he would wake up. _Right stay focused I got to get out of here and return before anyone notices._ I slowly made my way to the door. Before I turned the handle I looked around to see if any servant was watching. When I saw there wasn't I quietly opened the door. When the space was just big enough I started to slip out and–

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Eeep!" I turned around fists raised out of habit, to see Lovino standing there with a tired expression on his face, and the tomato juice still on the corner of his mouth. When I yelped he smirked just a bit, and I felt my face flush.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Uh... Out." I told the truth, sorta.

"Where out?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just explore look around maybe go shopping... Uh girly stuff." I said trying to get him to stop asking questions. He still looked tired but he moved forward putting some shoes on.

"Great. I'm coming with you." He moved grabbed his keys and wiped the tomato juice off his mouth. Then he looked at me again. "Lead the way." I huffed. _This is not what I planned!_

**Me: Romano I'm back!**

**Romano: Great gimme another tomato.**

**Me: Get it yourself! *Throws bag of tomatoes at him* Goodness! He is so annoying! Maybe next time I should invite Spain over too!**

**Romano: Not him! Anyone but him dammit!**

**Me: Too late I texted him on the way here.**

**Romano: Dammit you're so annoying! *Pout***

**Me: And you're so adorable! Now that that's over with... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I still think Lovi is kinda OOC I don't know I'm sorry if he is! I'm sorry if anyone is! *Tear* please don't kill me! **

**Romano: Man up!**

**Me: I'm a F***ING girl you F***ING BASTARD! DON'T TELL ME TO MAN UP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP AND BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! YOU STUPID BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

**Romano: Uh... Imma put the tomatoes away now. *Runs off***

**Me: Te-he that always works! Anyways again I hope you enjoyed the story, please critique, and sorry for the POV changes, I'm writing this at 3:32 AM and it took me six tires to spell hair right! So yeah sorry good night... or morning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey! So welcome the second special guest (aka Lovi's baby sitter) España!**

**Spain: Hola!**

**Romano: Get the fuck out!**

**Spain: *Pout* but Lovi!**

**Me: *sigh* this is gunna be so much fun *sarcastic*! Well enjoy... And wish me luck.**

**Lovi POV**

"Lead the way." I held open the door and gestured for her to go out. I heard her huff before she walked out. I smiled slightly and walked after her. After we walked in silence for a few blocks it got awkward.

"So where are we going?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"A place." I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of place?"

"A place that sells food."

"What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat." I scoffed.

"Really? I thought it was the kind you play with." I said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Nope it's the edible kind." I looked over at Maria who was trying to hide a smile.

"Well I don't know what you call those at your place but at mine you call those restaurants." Maria playfully hit me on the shoulder. I looked over at her and she was looking at the park we were passing. I could tell she was smiling. I don't know why but knowing I made her smile made me smile. There was a small breeze that stirred her hair so it was covering part of her face. I almost reached out and moved it. She stopped and looked over at me.

"Uh... Lovi? You ok?" Just then I noticed I was staring. I looked down and got a weird feeling in my chest.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said a little to fast. I didn't want to look at her so I just looked forward.

"OK..." We walked in silence again. I was just looking down when she broke the silence.

"So what made you come with me?" I felt her looking at me and I felt like I was under pressure so I said the first thing that came to mind, which never ended well.

"The tomato bastard told me to take care of you." When my words processed in my head I quickly added, "Not like I usually take orders from him!" I meant for it to come out sharp and defensive but it came out (I can't believe I'm saying this) childish, and lame. I could hear the smile in her voice when she continued talking.

"Right. Cus you're way too tough and manly to follow orders," She giggled. I looked up and turned towards her only to be really, really close to her face. I felt that weird feeling again, but I didn't move.

"I... Ah... Uh..." I was speechless. The weird feeling was growing. I swallowed hard and just settled for saying, "That tomato bastard has no control over me..." It was kind of lame sounding but Maria rolled her eyes playfully, and pointer forward.

"We're at the place that sells food." I looked at the small café type building that said _La Flor_ on top and followed her in.

**Maria POV**

I felt like I was being watched so I looked over at Lovi and he was staring at me. Not just that he was smiling too. I felt my face flush but I kept my cool.

"Uh... Lovi? You ok?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He said even before I finished my sentence. When he looked down he blushed ever so slightly, which made me blush even more.

"OK..." I got a familiar tingly feeling in my chest and frowned. We continued to walk silently. Every now and then Lovi would step closer to me without noticing and our shoulders would occasionally brush. The feeling was growing and I smiled. But then I thought about the last time I had that feeling towards someone and what happened to our relationship.

*******FLASH BACK*******

"Maria! I haven't seen you in forever!" My crush yelled as he hugged me tight.

"H-hey." I blushed at how close we were.

"Did I scare you? Gee I'm sorry I just missed you!" He hugged me tighter.

"Uh, no you didn't scare me." I hugged back, blushing and getting that weird felling I always felt when I was with him.

"Right! No one can scare you! Cus you're my sidekick and sidekicks are almost as brave as the hero! That's me by the way!" He pulled back and ran circles around me holding out his arms pretending he could fly. I laughed. He could always make me happy. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well come on! I can't fight evil without my sidekick!" He yelled and ran off. I chased after him with my arms stretched out. Suddenly he stopped and pointed a tall blond man with big eyebrows.

"It's the evil England! Attack!" We lunged at the man and he fell to the ground.

"Alfred F. Jones! What the bloody hell are you doing!" England pulled my crush up to his feet and scolded him. I watched as Alfred was dragged away. He turned around and smiled sadly. I waved goodbye and waited till they were out of sight to walk away.

"Hey! Maria!" I turned and saw Alfred running towards me. When he finally got to me he tackled me into a bear hug we fell to the floor, my glasses falling off.

"H-hey Al." No matter how much we saw each other I still couldn't control the feeling I had when I saw him, even now that we were both teenagers.

"Wow! Cool glasses." He said picking them up.

"Thanks... you say that every time you see them." I reminded him playfully. He smiled sitting up but still not getting off me.

"Well they are!" He looked at me, "Wow."

"What?" I asked worried.

"You look so different with out your glasses."

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked nervous. I wanted to move away but Alfred was on top of me so I couldn't even get up.

"In a really good way..." he said quietly leaning towards me.

"Uh..." I smiled slightly, "thanks." I blushed. He was not even an inch away.

"Yeah..." Alfred closed the space between us and kissed me. At first I was shocked. Shocked that my long time crush finally kissed me. But I got used to it and started kissing back. (I am not providing the details! This is and embarrassing moment for me!)

"Maria!" We broke apart quickly and turned to see Spain standing there shocked.

"E-España! I... Uh... We..." I didn't know what to say. I knew I was gunna get in trouble. I looked over at Alfred and he just smiled and put an arm around me.

"Well, see yah Maria!" Alfred kissed me again (with Spain right there) and got up. Once he was up he helped me up and gave me back my glasses. He looked over at Spain and smiled. He turned back to me and whispered, "Sweet... My sidekick is now the hot chick who the hero always saves." After that he just left. That's what I loved about him. He didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought of him. He gave me courage to fight for freedom.

********END OF FLASH BACK********

I snapped back into the real world. My first love was the man I hated most right now. The man who even after I was so nice to him he didn't welcome my people to his house. I felt tears want to come out. _Pinchi Grigo. I have to get my mind of him!  
_"So what made you come with me?" I asked looking over at Lovi.

"The tomato bastard told me to take care of you." He said casually. I felt him stiffen next to me when he realized what he said. I smirked. "Not like I usually take orders from him!" He added quickly. I smiled.

"Right. Cus you're way too tough and manly to follow orders," I giggled. He stopped and turn towards me, our faces were very, _very_, close.

"I... Ah... Uh..." he stuttered I smirked, trying to keep calm. He stayed quiet for a while when I raised my eyebrow he said, "That tomato bastard has no control over me..." I rolled my eyes playfully and saw my favorite restaurant. _La Flor _(the flower). I pointed to it.

"We're here." I walked in and looked around. Soon I heard a high pitched squeal and I was tackled into a hug.

"Maria, Maria! Oh I haven't seen you since I was five! I'm fifteen now wow ten years what are you doing here?" A thickly accented voice asked in English.

"Hola, Jocelyn! I've been really busy sorry. Wait you're fifteen well please tell me you're going to have your quinceñera soon! I didn't miss it did I?" My good friend shook her head causing her light brown curls to shake with her.

"Oh I have to go get Papi and Chris!" Jocelyn started walking away but the turned back to me, "Oh go sit... You and your boyfriend!" she smiled sweetly behind me and walked off.

"Boyfriend?" I asked myself and turned around, only to bump into Lovi. "Oh hey." I said as if I just saw him on the street.

"They know you here?" He asked walking to an empty table and sitting down.

"Yeah I used to come here a lot." I smiled halfheartedly. The memories were coming back.

"Why?" Lovi asked making the memories come faster.

"Well..."

"Mija! (sweetie)" I was suddenly interrupted by the manager Manuel coming over and hugging me.

"Hola Manuel." I tried to hug him but it was so tight I couldn't move.

"Hola Maria." Manuel's son, Chris, said. Manuel let go of me and I went to hug Chris.

"Hola! I've missed you! How are you?"

"Good. Is that your boyfriend?" He gestured to Lovi. I smiled.

"No, just a friend why?" He relaxed.

"What's his name?" Chris moved on quickly. I opened my mouth but Lovi interrupted.

"His name is Lovino Vargas. What's his name?" Lovi gestured with his head at Chris.

"His name is Chris Rodriguez." Chris and Lovi had a stare down that Chris' clueless father interrupted.

"So we have to get back to work! Good to see you! Uh... order whatever you want it's on the house!" Manuel smiled and walked away taking Chris with him. I sat back down and chuckled.

"So why did you come here?" Lovi asked again. He seemed annoyed and that made me smile. It was cute.

"Well..."

**Me: END! Super duper cliffy! Love you guys!**

**Romano: Get the fuck away from me bastard!**

**Spain: But Loooovvvviiiiii! You're so cute!**

**Romano: No! Away! Aaaaaaway! **

**Me: These two need baby sitters... Well bye I'm off to write the next chapter... of another fic (ask Hetalia). Hehehe bye! :)**

**Romano: Help me! *Glomped by Spain***

**Me: Shit... Spain!**


End file.
